The Marauders Story:A Young Remus Lupin
by Kona-Lupe-101
Summary: Watch as all of our favorite characters form the Marauder era go from ickle firsties to young adults. Violence and slash later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Marauders Story: A Young Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, unfortunately. **

**A/N: Hey, this is only my second fan fiction, I know it is really slow, I will probably rewrite it later on, but please R&R, I need constructive criticism**

**Chapter 1**

A young boy with sandy blond hair and auburn eyes looked up toward the woman beside him. Both of them had on shabby clothes, but the woman carried an air about herself that showed her self confidence. She looked down and smiled at the boy before taking his hand, "Come my dear, we don't want to miss the train, now do we?" The boy smiled, and they duo started to walk towards Kings Cross station.

Once on the platform, the boy looked up to his mother, tears shining through his eyes, "I'll miss you mama." He said before turning around and hugging her as hard as he could, as if he let go for a bit, she would disappear. Mrs. Lupin smiled down to her son before she kneeled too see him eye to eye. "Now Remus, you remember what your father and I told you, right dear?" Remus nodded, standing a little straighter. "You must not tell anyone. Do you understand? No one can know about who you are. Now I want you to go on that train, make new friends, and have a great time at Hogwarts, okay?"

The boy nodded hugging his mother one last time before grabbing his trunk and getting on the train. He turned around just in time to see his mother turn around and pass through the barrier.

Forlorn and alone, Remus set off to the back of the train, where he found an empty compartment, pulled out a book and started reading.

All of a sudden, Remus was pulled out of his tranquility by the shriek of a whistle and the sudden movement of the train. They were off, and there was nothing he could do about it now. Tucking a strand of his straw colored hair behind his ear, he once again emerged himself in his book, trying to ignore his ever growing fear of the future coming towards him.

A good hour and two books later, Remus, just about to grab another book, was interrupted by the compartment door being slid open, reveling a girl and a boy. The girl had long red hair and brilliant green eyes while the boy had black hair and cold black eyes. The girl smiled before asking politely, "Do you mind if we join you, the compartment we were in got crowded."

Surprised, Remus put his new book down before nodding. The two kids came in, pulling their trunks behind them. The girl looked over at Remus's pile of books and then at the new one on his lap. Grinning, she sat next him, glowing with excitement. "I never thought I would find someone who likes to read as much as I do!" She exclaimed, gesturing at the many books. "I'm Lily by the way. Lily Evans. And that there is Severus Snape." She pointed toward the boy who sat opposite of them.

"Oh, well I'm Remus. Remus Lupin."

"Eh bien, là, bonjour il Remus, nice to meet you.(Well, then, hello there Remus, nice to meet you.)" Lily stuck out her hand, smiling.

Remus couldn't help but return the smile, shaking her hand, "La mienne est d'autant plesure madame(The pleasure is all mine)"

Lily's eyes turned wide before squealing and hugging him. Shocked, Remus turned to look at the boy, but Severus just smiled.

"She's happy someone else can speak French." He explained, chuckling at the frightened boy.

"Oh, well then, Pouvez-vous me serrer arrêter s'il vous plaît, je suis très mal à l'aise?(can you please stop hugging me, I am very uncomfortable?)"

Lily smiled, before letting go of the frightened boy, and the three children relaxed, and waited for the train ride to end.

**A/N: Hey, Please let me know what you think, if you don't like, I can change something or just not go on. But I will not continue without some people telling me they like it. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Marauders Story: A Young Remus Lupin

The Marauders Story: A Young Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any Harry Potter characters, unfortunately.**

**A/N: This chapter is kind of rough, I have been really busy lately, so I am sorry if it sucks. Basically put, that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

Stomachs full and hearts warm, the threesome climbed off the train with all the other students dressed in their flowing black robes trailing behind them. Lily and Remus laughing about a joke they just reenacted and Severus staying silent behind them.

Remus looked back at the quiet boy. Severus had kept to himself the entire train ride, reading or just staring at him and Lily. The boy's actions kind of scared Remus, but he let it slide seeing that hasn't been with people his age in a very long time. But now, the boy wasn't even showing any amusement to the jokes and stories and he even started to glare at him a bit. The nervousness in Remus's chest grew larger as he turned toward the red-head, a question playing on his lips.

"At-il parler français? (_Does he speak French?)"_ Remus asked, not using the boy's name to avoid suspicion.

"No. . . Pourquoi? _(No. . . Why?)"_ Lily hesitated, concern and curiosity playing through her eyes.

"Je ne comprends pas lui. Il n'a pas rire ou sourire tout voyage, et maintenant il est encore plus criante à moi! Je suis presque fait peur, mais je ne sais pas quoi penser exactly. (_I don't understand him. He didn't laugh or smile all trip and now he is even glaring at me! I am sort of scared, but I also don't know exactly what to think.)_"

Lily was quiet for a while. She then looked over at Remus and spoke softly. "I can't explain it, it just is that way." And with that, she and Severus climbed into a boat, filling it, leaving Remus to find a boat of his own.

Down hearted, Remus climbed into a boat with two black haired boys, on with glasses and the other without, and a mousey blond boy.

"Do you mind?" Remus asked, as the two raven-haired boys looked up, mischievous grins on their faces.

"Not at all," said the one with the glasses. "I'm James by the way, James Potter, this guy," He pointed to the other boy with black hair, "is Sirius Black, and that is Peter Pettigrew." James nodded in the direction of the blond boy who jumped at the mentioning of his name. "Who are you?"

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." Remus replied, sitting down next to Peter. "What are you two doing?" He asked Sirius and James, who were playing around with what looked like dung bombs.

"We plan on setting these off right before the sorting." Sirius replied, looking over at Remus. "You won't tell on us, right?" He asked, hope in his eyes

"Vous pouvez compter sur moi" He received blank stares in return.

"You say who-what?" James asked, lifting one eyebrow.

Remus laughed, "You can count on me." A loud chorus of ohhs issued from the three other boys before they all started laughing.

After a while they quieted down until Sirius perked up again, "So, wait, you speak French?" He asked Remus, a spark in his eyes.

"Yes. . ." Remus replied. "Why?"

"Oh, well, French is considered the language of love, so you know, well, um…"

James laughed, "What Sirius is trying to say is that he will have no love life at this school so he thinks that if you could teach him some French, the ladies will be all over him."

Sirius hit him atop the head. "No you dolt. I don't need help with the ladies for they will all faint at the sight of my amazing good lucks and charm."

"Or," Remus butt in, "they will faint at your smell and horrible zits." James started cracking up while Sirius looked horrified. Beside them, Peter let out a small squeak and pointed out over the side of the boat.

"L-look! Th-the ca-castle!" He stuttered, pointing out toward the looming castle, barley visible through the fog surrounding them.

"Wow" Remus whispered under his breath, watching as the castle loomed closer, until the boats finally stopped and they were climbing onto solid ground. Sirius, who seemed to have gotten over the others teasing remarks, was now shaking, from cold or fear, they couldn't tell. But when James looped his arm around his shoulder and hung his other arm on Peter's, Sirius' shaking subdued and he pulled Remus into their line. And together, the four boys walked up toward the castle, anticipating what was behind the big black doors.

**A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry this took so long!! I will try to update faster, but it usually takes me forever to type. So if you don't mind waiting, I will try to update two chapters next, but I won't be able to do anything for the next two weeks, spring breaks coming up. So thanks, and please review!**

**P.S. Can you give me some ideas on what the Sorting Hat should say to Remus?**

**Plus thanks to:**

Foolish Catalyst

IthicaJ

Orange in the Grey

justification to wormtail

Alianne Potter-Black

claynadian

**For reviewing**

Now just press that little button down there, I know you can do it!


	3. The Sorting

Remus: Where am I

**Remus****: Where am I?**

**Kona****: In my MIND!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough gag cough-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Remus****: **_**lifts eyebrows**_** There is not much here, you know?**

**Kona****: Yeah well, HEY WAIT!!**

**Remus****: **_**running away laughing **_**Kona does not own us or anything else from the story but her words. . . **

**Kona****: Stupid annoying werewolf, you just wait and see. . . **

The black doors opened wide, guiding the children into a wide open hallway. Walls surrounding them covered in moving paintings. The bricks chipped and faded. Basically, the place screamed ancient. But the one thing in the hallway that was not ancient was a woman in green robes and a black hat. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and lips into a thin line.

As the children filed in front of her, she started to talk. "Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall and I am the Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor, and Head of Gryffindor House." She paused to wait for James and Sirius to stop clapping, sending a glare their way. "You are to wait here until I call you in for the sorting to begin. And I suggest cleaning yourselves up a bit." She added before walking away, glancing at Sirius' untied tie and the crumbs on Peter's shirt.

The minute she left, a thick silence fell upon the students. Eyes refusing to meet each other, they instead looked upon the walls and portraits, some of which stared back. Remus, instead, looked around at his fellow classmates.

It seemed like they were already separated into the House they would be in. He saw Severus standing next to Lily and a blonde boy. Behind them in a tight group were a couple of other scary looking kids. A couple of feet away, there were a set of six children, all whom were standing straight with their uniforms set correctly and looking intently at the portraits. Next to them were a couple of laid back kids. They all looked nervous but they were comforting each other. And then there was his group which consisted of him, James, Sirius, Peter, and a couple of other girls.

Remus' thoughts were interrupted by the blonde boy near Severus. "Why don't you come over here Black and get away from the mudbloods and blood traitors."

Sirius turned quickly and glared at the blonde boy who smirked back. "And why would I want to be in your presence Malfoy?"

"Because this is where you belong, with the Slytherins." Malfoy retorted, stepping forward.

"We haven't been sorted yet, so what makes you think you'll be in Slytherin?" Remus asked, stepping forward to stand next to Sirius.

The boy and hid group laughed. "Let me guess," Malfoy said. "A muggle born, right?"

Remus smirked. "Actually, no. But it doesn't matter what I am." _Yes it does_. He added silently to himself. "So why don't you just back off and leave us alone."

Malfoy sneered. "Don't expect me to do anything you tell me to. But, I do want to know the name of the fool who talks to a Malfoy that way."

Remus smirk grew bigger and he bowed down. "Feste the fool at your service Cesario."

All of the muggle born in the room who've read _Twelfth Night_ started to laugh, causing Malfoy's face to go a funny shade of reddish purple.

"In case your tiny brain could not understand that," James started, trying to hold back his laughter. "Feste is the fool in a Shakespeare play and Cesario was a girl dressed as a boy." This only helped in turning Malfoy's face a darker shade of that nasty color and just as he was about to retort, Professor McGonagall walked through the black door to the left of them.

"It is time." And with that, she walked up to the big black doors in front of them and opened them.

As the second set of black doors opened, Remus and the others slowly walked in, amazed by the sight before them. There were five tables in total. Four set in a long row vertically and one on top horizontal to the others. The four vertical tables were filled with students of all ages and they all wore the color of the banner above them. To the far right was a red banner with a lion in the center surrounded by golden vines. Next to it was a blue banner with silver branches and a rave perched on it. In the middle left was a yellow banner with a badger and black chains and in the far left was a green banner with silver snakes.

As the children walked in between the yellow and blue tables, they could feel the stares of many on them. Some remained calm and collected, like Sirius and James who were prancing down the walkway area, but some where nervous and showing it, like Peter who was visibly shaking, and then there was the few who were in-between, like Remus. Right now, a thousand thoughts were flying thought the young boy's head, but all of them always came back to the same thought. _No one must know. No one must know. No one must know._ As those words kept on repeating in his mind, he did not hear as Professor McGonagall called up students before reaching Sirius' name. Nor did he hear as Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor and as the whole school fell silent while beside him, James was screaming his head off.

Nor did he hear Lily go up and be sorted into Gryffindor much to the disappointment of Severus.

Though what he did hear was James hissing at him to go forward. Realizing that they must have called his name, Remus stepped forward toward the stool that he did not see before and put the hat on that he also did not see.

"Ah, this is the young wolf Dumbledore told me about." A voice said in his head. Slightly scared, Remus looked around for the speaker of the voice, only to realize that it must have been the hat!

"Yes, it is me talking to you; I am the sorting hat you know." So it was the hat, and it could read his mind, weird.

"Now here's the question, where to put you? I see knowledge which would be Ravenclaw, but also loyalty for Hufflepuff, and a deep sense of courage which would be Gryffindor, yet also a dark presence for Slytherin. And you can do great in any House, oi vey! What a hard decision"

Remus could explain all of those. Knowledge, he loved to read; loyalty, for his family for not disowning him; courage, don't have it at all, the hat is mistaken; and the darkness, the wolf. Plus, he could not do any greatness, he is a freaking Werewolf!

"Ah but remember young one, 'Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them,' and with that and nothing more, it shall be GYFINDOR!" The last part was said aloud to the entire school and as the table to the right started cheering; Remus figured that this was probably the Gryffindor table and walked over to them, sitting next to Sirius and Lily.

"Good job mate!! I knew you'd be in here after what you said to Malfoy." Sirius said, slapping Remus on the back.

Remus smiled. "Thanks, congratulation to you, too" He turned to Lily. "And you too."

"Thanks. Dido." And with that, she turned back to watching the sorting. Realizing that there were still others to be sorted, Remus decided to watch too, but ending up daydreaming. So once again, he missed a couple of stuff. Like when Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin and Peter and James were both sorted into Gryffindor, though he did say an airy "Congratulations." And when Severus was put into Slytherin much to Lily's disappointment. He also missed the Headmaster speak, and when the food appeared on the table. Though, after a minute, the smells of all the food caught up to him and his head came back from the clouds and Remus grabbed his fork and dug in.

It wasn't until later that night, after the prefects had led all of the new Gryffindors to the portrait which led them to the dorms, told them the password (Augurey) and sent them to bed before He finally realized that this was it. He was finally at Hogwarts and was going to live a normal life. Well, as normal as an eleven year old Werewolf could.

**A/N: Soooo, well for one, this chapter took FOREVER!! Not only because I suck at time management, but because my computer deleted half of it (I forgot to save). So I'm really sorry for taking a long time. But heads up, I'm leaving for three weeks for sleep away camp, so I promise to come back with a new chapter!!**

**Anyway, if anyone has any ideas or events you want to see, please tell me. Plus, I'm going to add OC's, so if you want to be in this story, tell me your name, House, gender, age, and if you will want a bf/gf and who it would be (Remus is off limits.) Thanks!! So please review!!**

**P.S. Bonus Points to whoever can tell me what an Augurey is!!**


End file.
